Mary Marvel
Marvel Family Member Mary Batson is Billy Batson's sister. When she says the name of the ancient wizard Shazam, she is transformed into Mary Marvel, a superheroine with all the abilities of Captain Marvel. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-S, about year after young Billy started fighting evil, he meets his sister, Mary Bromfield. Apparently, Mary and her brother were nursed by a woman named Sarah Primm. When the Batsons' parents die in a car accident, Primm was required to send both children to an orphanage. However, Primm is determined to at least give one of the children a home, and arranges for Mary to secretly take the place of another baby girl who had suddenly died while under Primm's care. As a result, Billy is sent to an orphanage while his sister is raised by the wealthy Mrs. Bromfield. The two are able to meet all these years later, after Billy appeared on the radio as an on-air reporter for WHIZ Radio. Sarah Primm, now on her death bed, sent him a letter, requesting his presence. Billy goes to see her. Primm tells him the secret of his long-lost sister. To help him find Mary, Primm gives Billy a locket broken in half and tells the boy with her last breaths that Mary wears the other half. Billy tells his best friend Freddy Freeman (aka Captain Marvel Junior) about his sister and the locket. Together, in their superpowered forms they find her and introduce themselves telling her there secret identity. While catching up, Billy and Freddie are captured from behind and gagged by a gang of thugs. Mary, knowing their secret word, says it out loud lamenting that the boys cannot say it. She is immediately transformed into 'Mary Marvel'. She saves the day and the three go to meet the wizard Shazam. The wizard knew all along about Mary. He explains to her the source of her powers and commissions her to go with her brother and Freddy to fight evil.As revealed in Captain Marvel Adventures, #18 (December, 1942). Powers and Abilities As a young teenager, Mary Batson possesses the strength level of a girl her age. However, by speaking the name of the [[Shazam the Wizard | ancient wizard, "Shazam;"]] an enchanted lightning bolt comes down from out of the sky, striking her, transforming him into Mary Marvel. When he wishes to return to his mortal form, she repeats the name "Shazam", and the same lightning bolt strikes her transforming him back Mary Batson. The various 'Shazam' powers Mary Marvel has is not derived from seven elder beings, but from another set of beings. Divine Empowerment From a Set of Female Benefactors: Appearances Coming soon! Gallery A Mary 3.jpg A_MaryMarvel_3.jpg Notes * Mary first appeared in Captain Marvel Adventures #18 (December, 1942). * She was created by Otto Binder and Marc Swayze. * Writer and Creator Otto Binder named Mary after his own preteen daughter Mary. * Shazam! #1 (1973) was Mary Marvel's first appearance in a comic published by DC Comics. * A company was started by Whiz Comics called Mary Marvel Enterprises which sold products specifically for girls such as dresses and outfits.As revealed in Marvel Family, #10 (April, 1947) It was located at 215 West 40th Street, New York, N.Y.. * By the 1950s, it was decided to give Mary a slightly more mature. External Links Coming Soon!! References Category:Filmation Category:Filmation characters Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Captain Marvel supporting characters